tibiakingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tibia Kingdoms Creation
Stories of the mythical gods are mostly just that, stories. Myth and legends. Nobody has ever seen these almighty gods, but everyone has heard of them. There are some that would take advantage of this. Many have claimed to have felt the holy presence of an unknown being and that they are guided by the will of this 'presence'. Such nonsense should never be listened to. The power that these supposed gods wield should not be trifled with however. Even if we don't believe they exist, the very notion of this power brings men and women alike to their knee's. Nobody is perfect, however the advice of other's is what condones us. Without other people within this world, what would be considered right and wrong? What would stop us from doing unforgivable acts of violence? The very image of an unstoppable force that can smite any living being with nothing more then the breath of a thought is something to seriously consider. Men and women murder, rape, steal things from others on a daily basis. Yet nobody has seen an unforgiving force condone them for their actions. What is the will of these gods? What can be done? What cannot be done? What will be done? There are too many mysteries surrounding our creation, however this is where our story must start. In a world where these mythical gods exist lies seven kingdoms. They are in chaos of course. Humans cannot exist without conflict. That is their nature. Long before these kingdoms were built, or even thought of, a single man was 'blessed by the gods'. He was the savior of humans. He taught the humans how to do everything. From creating buildings, to swords, to using magic, he even taught them how to think for themselves. Lesser creatures learned from this 'blessed man' as well. But they were not human, so they had to adapt this knowledge to their own form. Some species were more successful then others. Many intelligent life forms were created by this 'blessed man'. This man is the cause of our history. He is the single light that led us from the path of unknowing. Unfortunately the price we must pay for that shining light is dear indeed. We are caught in an unforgiving web of lies and deceit. When humans learned to think for themselves instead of using their primal instincts they started to not trust one another. Before it was survival.. Now it's just survival of the fittest. A long war was brought on with this shining light, eventually there had to be a victor. It was a man named Tibia. He was unlike other humans. When his mother gave birth it was 5 months to early. A failed pregnancy. But his mother was gifted at the arcane arts, and she gave life to this child, for she loved him like no other. She had to give up her own life for this child. This was the first act of trust to be known. However this trust blossomed within this child. He started trusting other's as he grew, for he had no choice. He was a mere cripple. Instead of survival of the fittest, which he clearly had no match, he decided that it was in his best interest to gain friends and companions. It now became survival of the wisest. With his friends and companions which numbered seven they quickly became the first dominant force in the land. They quickly established rule over all the humans. Cities were built. Castles were built. Kingdoms were built. A nation was built in nothing more then a few years. But this could not last. No, this could not last. Tibia's mother's magic was waning. Tibia was dying. Nobody among his friends had the power to save his life. For the last months of Tibia's life, he made sure that his legacy would forever be remembered. He asked his dearest friends to gather all the shiniest gems from across the land to make him a grave that would last for all eternity. They agreed, and traded everything they could for these shiny objects. Many rumors spread from this. That these shiny objects held great power, and that he was amassing even more power for himself so that he could stay immortal. So people started hiding these gems and would not trade it to the greedy king. Soon enough all the precious gems in the world vanished, almost overnight. They became currency. They would be traded in secret for a longer life, for food, water, shelter, anything, for those that were sick. Soon enough the myth of immortality died, and these gems became simply tools of trade. When Tibia died, his grave was the most amazing sight to behold, and had it lasted like that, it would still be the most amazing sight to see today. But upon Tibia's death.. peace died. His most trusted friends all wanted to be in control of the castles and kingdoms they had created. But there could not be one ruler among them, for they did not trust each other, they had only trusted Tibia. A battle ensued for dominance over the seven kingdoms. With nobody to trust two of Tibia's closest friend's decided they did not want the kingdoms and formed an alliance to create their own kingdom. A neutral one. When the other companions saw this, they were outraged and three more of Tibia's friends created an alliance. This alliance was determined to take the world as their own. The remaining companions decided to both create their separate kingdoms as well in spite of the other companions. They formed a fragile alliance against the strongest alliance. Within this turmoil the 'blessed man' watched and laughed as his seed in the world grew. Unknown to everyone this man was truly immortal, but only if he is allowed to feed. He feeds off of anger, and grows stronger by the day as long as anger exists in the world. When Tibia died, enough anger was brought into the world that the 'blessed man' was able to put his seed in the world. He figured that the best place to plant this seed would be where the anger started. Tibia's Grave. From this seed grew what is now known as the corruption. As he feeds off the anger of everyone the corruption grows. It is said that if a team of adventurer's were to find Tibia's grave, they would be able to destroy the seed and take all of Tibia's power for themselves, if only they could trust each other enough to do so. Now you might ask what gods have to do with this entire tale. My question to you is simple. If the gods really do exist, would they let their creation simply destroy itself? Or is there a higher meaning behind this struggle? Is the different sides of this world simply a battlefield of the gods? Does our actions within this world truly matter if we die? Do we even die? This story only consists of humans, what of the other races? The werewolves and vampires. Elves and Dwarves? The undead counterparts? What story do they hold? What is the key to this intriguing puzzle? Tibia's Kingdoms are in turmoil. Seven Kingdoms fighting for dominance within the confines of three islands, within which many creatures reside, but humans are the dominant race by far. An unknown evil lurks within the grave of Tibia Kingdoms predecessor, slowly marching on the unwary creatures of this world. Which side will you take in this epic struggle? Where will you begin? Will you attempt to take over the world? Will you struggle for freedom? Will you fight against the oppressors? Will you take on the mantle of evil? The mantle of light? Will you try to gain immortality? Tibia Kingdoms is a new land of adventure! Only you can decide your destiny!